Working for Satanna
by Twin-Krescent-Shadewalker
Summary: Elsa was an average bartender. She lived day-by-day, dealing with drunks and disrespectful jerks. But, then a stranger comes to town offering a job. The job is too good to be true for Elsa, and the stranger, Anna, bodes ill. But, seeing no choice Elsa accepts. What she learns at her new job will change her life, and maybe the world forever. AU/Non-icest/Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_Elsa pushed against the terrible blizzard, striving to reach the cabin she had seen on the mountain side. She could hardly see past her raised hands. Her hands were so cold that she almost couldn't feel when her hands met the wood of the cabin. She gave a shaky sigh of relief and quickly made her way into the cabin. She pulled the door firmly shut behind her. Luckily there was a fire place with a fire already burning. Elsa wasted no time in stripping off her snow layered clothing and curling up in front of the flames. For a few minutes she sat staring into the fire before she realized that there was a pot of water boiling._

"_Excuse me," A feminine voice stated gently behind her. Elsa jumped but scooted over glad that she had kept on her bra and panties. A woman stepped up and pulled the kettle full of water off the fire. "Would you like some tea?" The woman asked walking to a table stationed in the center of the room, "It'll warm you right up." Elsa rolled the thought around for a couple of seconds before deciding to join the woman. Elsa crawled over to the table being too lazy and numb to stand up. She stopped at one end of the table sitting crisscross._

_The woman, Elsa realized, was wearing a black, hooded robe. All that was visible was her eyes. She poured two small cups of tea asking, "What was it three sugar cubes? Isn't that your favorite?" Elsa nodded slowly muttering, "Yeah… H… how did you know?" The woman laughed and it had to be the most beautiful sound Elsa had ever heard. "I know a lot of things. How about we just call that a lucky guess?" Elsa smiled and cupped her glass saying, "That sounds okay. Thank you for the tea. I'm Elsa. What's your name?" Icy blue eyes stared out at her from inside the hood._

"_You can call me Annette," Annette informed, "Now don't let that tea get cold missy." Elsa smiled in return and sipped the tea. Her eyes widened with shock. Elsa hadn't ever had better tea in her life! Annette watched her with an unreadable gaze. "Do you like it?" the Annette questioned softly. Elsa nodded fiercely stating, "Yes, I love it. I wished I knew how to make tea this good." Annette giggled taking a small sip of her own tea. Elsa sneezed loudly and her cheeks turned crimson with embarrassment. Annette laughed and set down her glass. "Perhaps you should lie down for a little bit? You must be so worn out from that blizzard and freezing cold as well. Let's get you in a nice warm bed." _

_Elsa smiled gratefully and stated, "That'd be wonderful Annette. If you could spare a bed for me, I'd be extremely grateful." Annette stood and walked around offering her hand. Elsa took it and sucked in a breath at the warmth in Annette's hand. Annette pulled Elsa up catching the platinum blonde unawares. Elsa stumbled forward landing against Annette. The woman chuckled and said, "Try to restrain yourself. Let's not rush our relationship too fast eh?" Elsa chuckled awkwardly and looked away standing up straight. She pulled her hand away from Annette's slowly._

_Annette led the platinum blonde to the bed and pulled back the covers. Elsa blushed darkly setting down on the bed. "Thank you very much for the tea and bed and place to stay," Elsa started politely, "and also thanks for the-" "Shh… just lay down and relax you can finish thanking me when you've rested up." Annette cooed out and laid Elsa back. Elsa giggled awkwardly smiling shyly up at the mysterious lady. The unnatural eyes seemed to sparkle and Elsa found herself quickly falling asleep._

-Scene Cut-

Elsa jerked awake finding her nails digging into the pink and white polka dot bed sheets. Slowly she released her grip and stared up at the blank ceiling. _I don't want to go to work, _Elsa thought with a small groan. She jumped when her alarm clock started blaring. Wasting no time the blonde smashed the snooze button hopefully breaking the annoying contraption. Grumbling softly the platinum blonde forced herself up. _Time to get ready for Hell, er work… what's the difference again? I forget._ Elsa laughed softly heading to the shower.

-Scene Cut-

Elsa pulled into her parking space at the front of the bar. She ran her hand through her hair and stared at the entrance to the building. There was a neon 'Hello' sign hanging in the window next to the door. The 'o' flickered off leaving 'Hell' on the sign. Elsa burst out into laughter. She crawled out of the rusty bucket expertly. She walked towards the building. The platinum blonde quickly sobered up and glanced at the starry sky once before walking into the loud building.

She smoothed out her black dress up shirt and black baggy jeans. She couldn't even hear the tap of her sneakers on the polished stone floor. Elsa stepped into the bar next to the blonde man, Kristoff, who was working the bar. "You're late!" The man barked shoving a glass into her hands. Elsa just rolled her eyes replying, "Well I'm here now so quit with your nagging." Kristoff glared at Elsa before quickly leaving the bar. Elsa sighed with relief and leaned on the bar watching the small crowd. _Why isn't there ever anyone new? _Elsa wondered silently, _or nice?_

At that moment the front door opened and Elsa wolf whistled at the sight. A stunning strawberry blonde had decided to grace them with her presence. She wore a knee length cute green dress with a low v cut and flowing patterns. Under the dress was a pair of blue jeans and sneakers, as well as what looked to be a black tank top. Piercing blue eyes met Elsa's and the newcomer smirked flipping her curly hair back. She stalked towards the bar reminding Elsa of a predator hunting its prey. The woman had a small smile playing on her lips and a seductive glint in her eyes.

"What can I get for one so… refined… as yourself?" Elsa asked playfully. The woman chuckled looking at Elsa like she was the main dish on the menu. Elsa took the time to study the newcomer. She took in everything she could note about the woman. She was almost too perfect. No blemishes even the freckles peppering her face seemed perfect, yet something was just… menacing… about her. Elsa's gut told her to run, but she couldn't without surely getting fired. Kristoff had been looking for a reason to get rid of Elsa for a while now.

"I think I'll just take a water." The woman stated in a bored tone. She looked around the room as Elsa filled a glass of water setting it down in front of the woman. "May I ask the name of my very handsome bartender?" The woman wondered with a flirtatious smile. Elsa paused and felt her cheeks warm to a pink color. She'd been called a lot of things, but handsome wasn't one of them. She wasn't going to lie, it was pretty flattering.

"You can call me Elsa. That'd be a nice one-up on every other John and Jimmy around," Elsa chuckled dryly. The strawberry blonde's eyes glinted slightly with mirth.

"Is that so? What's everyone else call you?" The woman asked curiously. Elsa started to reply when a man sat down at the bar next to the strawberry blonde grunting, "Hey bitch, get me a fuckin' beer."

Elsa smiled wryly and pulled a cold beer out of a refrigerator. She set it in front of the man asking, "Anything else for you?" The man grunted slammed down payment then got up walking off. Elsa returned her attention to the woman who watched her with an unreadable gaze.

"How do you put up with that?" The woman asked sipping at her water, "A woman like you could have a much better job in a lot of places." Elsa shrugged with a weak smile. "I'm not here to give my problems to strangers. My job is to serve drinks and listen to strangers problems." The woman shrugged replying, "Ok well in that case I have a problem." "Shoot," Elsa chuckled filling up a man's shot glass.

"So," The woman began, "I have this chain of… nightclubs you could say. Very refined. Moral of the story, my club headquarters is in need of a new bartender. The bartender just quit. He was a quaint fellow, but not well suited to the… peculiarities of the club. So I need someone with a bit of experience and an open mind. Can you help me out?" Elsa drummed her fingertips across the counter and asked, "What's the pay" The woman shrugged and held Elsa's gaze with a lazy one of her own.

"I suppose that depends on how well they work out."

"So… What kind of peculiarities are you talking about?"

"My costumers are very… diverse. Some have even said nightmarish. It's a bit much to take in."

"What kind of person are you looking for?"

"I'm pretty sure there's this one platinum blonde. She works in a filthy bar, surrounded by filthy pigs, and works for; correct me if I'm wrong, really cheap. Ha! Makes her sound like a whore. But I have a good feeling that she's what I'm looking for. Of course I don't need an immediate answer. She can come by and check the place out first." The woman sat forward, fingers laced, and a strange terrifying glint in her eye.

Elsa didn't even need to think. Serving for this woman was obviously a terrible idea and she opened her mouth to reject, but she was cut off before she began. "Elsa!" Kristoff yelled coming behind the bar, "You lazy bitch! Get your ass back to fuckin' work! I don't pay you to stand around yappin'!" Elsa grimaced. Few things pissed Elsa off more than being interrupted. Her fingers twitched and she turned towards Kristoff. "Can't you fuckin' hear? I said get to work!"

Elsa clenched her fist, reared her arm back, then swung straight hitting Kristoff in the mouth. The blonde fell down with a cry of pain.

-Scene Cut-

She cursed loudly rubbing her palms against the trunk of the old piece of junk in an attempt to soothe her anger. The platinum blonde took deep shaky breaths. Tears streamed unbidden down her cheeks. She was so screwed! Her rent was nearly three months overdue, along with other bills, she was so low on food. So she was jobless, soon to be homeless, and completely broke. Her car was already a piece of shit heading to the scrapyard. Her life had gone to Hell.

There was thunder in the distance and rain drops started to fall gently at first then at a heavy downpour.

Elsa felt eyes on her back and turned around quickly. Anna stood just outside the streetlight over Elsa's head. The woman's eyes seemed to glow a strange icy blue.

Lighting filled the sky momentarily adding to Anna's menace.

"What's your name?" Elsa asked in a soft voice.

"I'm know by many names, most of them pretty terrible. I think I like Anna though." The strawberry blonde stated thoughtfully, "So call me Anna."

With a soft chuckle Elsa ran a still slightly trembling hand through her hair. "Anna… Well… I guess I have little choice but to come check your place out."

Anna smiled gently sending goose bumps up Elsa's spine. Even a simple smile from Anna made her seem like pure evil and pure. _Perfect_, Elsa couldn't stop the thought from entering her mind. The woman stepped into the light which flickered and went off. The old thing was already a piece of junk so Elsa tried not to show it any mind.

The woman pulled a handkerchief from her purse then wiped the tears from Elsa's face. She hugged the taller woman's neck warmly. Elsa didn't waste the opportunity. At that moment a hug was what she need the most. So, Elsa hugged Anna's waist and rested her chin lightly in the crook of her neck. Time passed quickly and it seemed almost too soon when Anna finally stepped out of the embrace.

"Thank you, I… I really needed that," Elsa sniffed wiping her nose.

Anna shrugged stating, "I know. Now let's get down to business. Are you sure that you'll be able to get to the town with that piece of junk?"

Elsa looked back at her old rusty car. "I'll have too. Don't worry… I'll make it… somehow." She sighed.

Anna nodded and held out her hand. "I have a feeling that we're going to have a very nice partnership." Elsa gripped Anna's hand firmly and shook it.

Anna took her hand away, turned around, and left wordlessly. Elsa watched Anna's soaked form retreat silently. She felt as if she had just struck a deal with the devil. Anna disappeared from sight.

The streetlamp flickered back to life.

-Scene Cut-

**A/N: Whoo New story! What do you guys think so far? I see a lot of potential in this one, I just hope I can keep with it. Lol… or no… Any maize, I hope you (My Wonderful Readers) have enjoyed chapter 1 in what I hope will be a lasting series! Anyways, all reviews are welcome. Remember, I love you all! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Elsa woke and sat up quickly. The howling of strong winds filled her ears. The platinum blonde glanced around the room she was in recognizing the area as the cabin in which she had taken shelter. The strange woman, Annette, was sitting in a rocking chair beside the fire. It seemed that she was reading a book. "There is hot tea on the table, along with a bowl of soup. Eat up." Annette sung glancing towards Elsa._

"_Thank you," Elsa said graciously and slid out of the bed. She took the few steps to the table setting down in front of her breakfast. There was a table spoon beside the stew and Elsa picked it up scooping out a bit of the food. She could feel the woman's eyes on her as she blew lightly on the spoonful she held. When it was down to an edible temperature, Elsa slipped the spoon past her lips and slowly poured it in. She paused for a moment to savour the wonderful food. Then she repeated the process until the wooden bowl was devoid of its contents. _

"_Was your breakfast agreeable?" Annette questioned. Elsa turned her attention to the woman and stared into the ice colored eyes. She felt as if she could lose her being in their shining depths. Elsa pulled her gaze away and nod her head firmly stating, "Yes, Breakfast was delicious. Thank you kindly ma'am."_

_The woman let out a peal of tinkling laughter. "Please," The woman chuckled, "You make me sound old." Elsa nodded her head smiling widely. _

"_Then thank you Annette. For everything." Elsa said warmly, "Where are my clothes at?" She looked around the room, her clothes were nowhere to be found. _

"_They're hanging over the fire place to dry out. I hope that you're okay with that?" Annette stated questioningly. Elsa saw that her clothes indeed were over the fire. She smiled appreciatively. _

"_Thank you again."_

_Elsa then picked up her mug and moved to the fire setting on the large pillow at Annette's side. The pair sat in a comfortable silence enjoying each other's presence. Elsa hummed a soft tune as she stared into the dancing flames. Elsa heard the book close and the dull thud of it hitting a surface._

_She felt Annette's eyes on her. "You seem very calm about all of this? We've just barely met. Either you must be very foolish or very wise._

_Her reply was, "I just feel like I can trust you."_

_Annette chuckled asking, "What makes you so sure?"_

_Elsa looked up at the robed woman and the petting paused. "Nothing. My gut just says I can."_

_Annette looked at Elsa with a confused gaze. "How does your gut say anything? I've never heard of anyone whose stomach can talk."_

_Elsa stared blankly at Annette. 'I… Is she serious?' Elsa wondered silently. The confused gaze was just too real for Elsa not to believe it. There was a pause before Elsa burst into a fit of laughter. Annette watched on silently. Elsa laughed until her sides hurt. _

"_ohmahgosh!" Elsa howled holding her side, "It's a… figure of speech… my belly doesn't… actually talk! It means… that my instincts say… that I can trust… you!"_

_Annette's eyes widened with understanding, "Oh… Oh!" She hid her face in her hands turning away from Elsa._

"_Aww. Don't be embarrassed Annette." Elsa giggled wiping away a couple of tears._

_Annette turned towards Elsa with bright eyes. Elsa started to worry that she was going to cry. Until, Annette tossed back her head letting out a loud beautiful laugh. Elsa closed her eyes letting the sound of Annette's wonderful laughter fill her ears. It seemed all too soon when the laughter faded. Elsa was suddenly acutely aware of the heat of the fire, the now warm pillow, and the roar of the blizzard outside. 'This seems so… real… but it's a dream. Isn't it?' Elsa wondered. She opened her eyes to find icy ones staring, it seemed, into her soul._

_Elsa pinched her leg and winced at the pain. So… this wasn't a dream, but… there was no way it could be real. Things like this don't happen in the real world unless… _

_Elsa had always entertained the thought of magic and such. It was fascinating, she felt draw to such subjects. Anything supernatural Elsa loved. But, never in all her life did she believe in them. 'There has to be some explanation.' Elsa reasoned._

"_Elsa… This isn't a dream… well not completely a dream." Annette informed as if reading Elsa's mind. _

_Elsa eyed the woman wearily asking, "If it isn't a dream then what is it?"_

"_I'm not completely sure, but I know that whatever it is, it's powerful. We aren't here in body, but our souls are. One of us has to be doing the subconsciously." Annette eyed Elsa._

_Elsa scratched her head saying, "Ok so… suppose that I actually believe this insanity. Why would you be in my magic-dream-place-thingy or I yours?"_

_Annette shrugged replying, "Who knows. Accidental magic is wild and powerful. Who knows why it chose us. It's next to impossible to understand the reason Magic does what it does sometimes. You can never be too sure if it is going to help or hinder. That's the first lesson any Supernatural is taught."_

"_Wait? You make it sound like magic is sentient." Elsa spoke incredulously._

"_Of course it is. Magic is the closest thing to a true god there is in all reality. No one knows where Magic came from. It hasn't deemed us worthy of the information."_

_Elsa lowered her gaze and receded deep into thought. "I need to think about this." She stated looking up into the fire._

_-Scene Cut-_

* * *

><p>Elsa sat up slowly wiping her eyes. The platinum blonde stood up and stretched out with a deep yawn. <em>Time to shower, <em>Elsa smirked. Then she frowned, this could well be her last shower for a while.

With a grimace the platinum blonde head towards her shower.

-Scene Cut-

Elsa stepped out of her bathroom and used the fluffy pink towel to dry her hair. She heard movement in the next room. The platinum blonde dropped her towel and picked up a bat she had in the corner of her room. She walked silently out of her room to find Anna setting up a meal of MacDonald's at her table. "Wh… What are you doing in my apartment?" Elsa asked cautiously.

Anna stopped and turned to face the platinum blonde. She started to speak but quickly shut her mouth and looked Elsa over slowly. The strawberry blonde's eyes darkened and she licked her lips slowly. "My, my… you look absolutely… ravishing…" Elsa tilted her head then looked down. Her face turned crimson and she stepped into her room slamming the door shut. "PERVERT!" She screamed. Quickly she ran to her dresser. She had set out a set of baggy black jeans and a white button up shirt along with her favorite matching set of black underwear with pink polka-dots. Something about them was just absolutely adorable.

Elsa studied herself in the mirror and brushed her hair until she was satisfied with her appearance. There was a small knock on the door. "Elsa… If you're ready I have breakfast set out."

Elsa glared at the door as if somehow it would melt and she could glare at the strawberry blonde on the other side. She stalked to the door and was about to slam it open and give Anna a piece of her mind.

Elsa's stomach rumbled loudly and she paused, hand resting on the handle. With a deflated sigh she opened the door and walked out finding Anna sitting at the table. The woman motioned for Elsa to sit across from her. Defeated, Elsa walked to the table, pulled out the chair, and sat down. In front of her was two big macs, a large fries, and a large drink.

"I got you a sweet tea. One of Mankind's greatest inventions," Anna stated thoughtfully, "I had a feeling you'd like it." Elsa stared at Anna flatly.

Anna stared back with a small smile playing at her lips. "What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?" Elsa asked angrily.

"Did you know that you have a very beautiful body?" Anna wondered sipping from a large McDonald's cup, "I'm almost envious."

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and sunk back in her chair. "I'm feeling less and less inclined to check out your 'nightclub'." Elsa stated shifting in her chair.

Anna sighed loudly and pulled on one of her long braids. "Okay fine. I rented out an apartment a little ways down the hall." Anna began, "I saw you head in last night and figured you could use a nice fattening breakfast. I knocked, no answer. So I came in to set up a nice surprise breakfast for you. Too bad you spoiled my plan though… and I was hoping for some company. After living around suck ups and boot lickers for who knows how long, life gets pretty lonely."

Elsa stared at the table top for a few minutes leaving the room in a deafening silence. Finally she looked up replying, "Thank you Anna… for the food… and company…"Anna smiled widely showing perfect sparkling white teeth. Elsa returned the strawberry blonde's smile with a small one of her own. Anna was much less… menacing, now then she had been the night before. Elsa found her rather… charming. The platinum blondes cheeks turned pink.

"Well let's eat then!" Elsa exclaimed quickly.

-Scene Cut-

Elsa sat on her couch watching Anna clean off the table. After their breakfast Anna had insisted that Elsa go relax while she cleaned off the table. Elsa had tried to decline, but Anna didn't give her a chance. Elsa studied Anna as she worked. She wasn't really sure what to make of the woman. Last night she just felt… evil… wrong. But, today was different, Elsa could still sense the evilness, but… it wasn't as over powering as it was the night before. Elsa could enjoy the strawberry blonde's company.

Anna looked at Elsa and caught her eye. The woman smirked asking, "Do you like what you see?"

Elsa thought up a reply quickly, "You're a very attractive woman. It's hard not to admire you. It's even harder to imagine that you're single."

"I thank you for your compliment. I'm almost flattered," Anna teased, "But, of course I'm single. Never met anyone worth being with."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow. "How often do you get out? There are quite a few good people out there."

Anna smirked and sauntered over to Elsa. Her blue eyes were dark. Elsa felt her face heat up slightly and she shifted uncomfortably. Anna took Elsa chin lightly between her thumb and forefinger. She leaned in close. Elsa face turned shades darker. Anna's eyelids were low covering much of eyes. A small seductive smile played at her lips. Elsa could feel the woman's breath hot on her face. It smelled sweet, like chocolate.

"Perhaps… you would like to be my first?" Anna wondered in a low voice.

Elsa shifted slightly as she stared up into the lidded eyes. They were hypnotic. "F… first for what?" Elsa asked in a shaky voice.

Anna slowly moved closer. "Everything," The woman breathed out as their lips were only centimeters apart.

A loud ringing went of causing both woman to jump. The ringing continued and Anna reached into her pocket pulling out her phone. She took a deep shaky breath before backing off of Elsa and answering the phone. Elsa sat staring ahead. She took deep heavy breaths in an attempt to calm her pounding heart and cool her flushed face. _What… just happened? _Elsa wondered and shook her head. _She was probably just messing around,_ Elsa gave a weak chuckle and stood up.

She smiled. Yeah that was it. She was just messing around. Elsa let out a breath. She felt much better after coming to the revelation. It was a lot less terrifying and made more sense. _I am me anyways. I wouldn't even want me. _Elsa concluded with a nod, _So nothing to worry about. _

Anna came back into the room with sigh. "Fucking idiots. Can't even handle a simple job." Anna grumbled. She looked up at Elsa and smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that just now. I'm not usually so… forward."

Elsa smiled replying, "It's no problem. I admit I was a little worried for a minute there. I'm completely clueless when it comes to… that kind of stuff."

-Scene Cut-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay I finished chapter two. Happy, am I. So what do you guys think so far? I know it's a little meh here and there, but I swear it'll get better. Especially with a little help from you guys. My muse only gets me so far. And being a spur of the moment writer. I could use some ideas to keep it fresh. So, as always. All feedback is welcome. My love too you all! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa hummed softly and stared out the window watching as the landscape flew past her. She and Anna had been on the road for a couple of hours. It was strange. Elsa had only been so far away from her home town once or twice. She looked over at Anna.

"How much longer until we get where were going?" Elsa asked softly. Anna glanced down at the Rolex on her wrist.

She looked over at Elsa replying, "An hour or more." Elsa frowned looking out the windshield. She supposed it was a good time to mull over Annette's words. _Could it really be true? _Elsa wondered, _Could Magic be real?_

If Magic was real, why would it affect her? Elsa wasn't anything special. Hell, she was less special than most. There was literally nothing about her special. So… What did this Magic want? Elsa chuckled. She was losing her mind. No sane person would actually consider any of this.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked. Elsa could feel the woman's eyes on her.

"Just thinking." Elsa replied, her eyes wouldn't leave the window.

"What are you thinking about?" Anna prodded. Elsa sighed, this woman was too nosy.

"Fine, if you must know. I was thinking about a weird dream. I met someone we talked, I was told that Magic was real. So I considered it and realized I'm insane. Happy?" Elsa asked glancing at Anna.

The strawberry blonde's knuckles were white around the steering wheel. Elsa could feel the evil radiating off of Anna in waves. It was nauseating.

"Who was the person you met?" Anna asked coldly. Elsa scooted towards the door and hunkered down meekly. Anna cleared her throat impatiently. Elsa refused to answer. She couldn't speak if she wanted to. Anna took a deep breath and Elsa felt the evil aura begin to diminish.

Elsa took a deep breath as well enjoying the oxygen.

Anna touched Elsa's arm lightly. "You have nothing to fear from me Elsa. I promise you that." Elsa looked at the hand on her arm quietly. In all reality, she did owe Anna a lot. If Anna hadn't shown up, Elsa would have been on the streets. She doubted that she would last long out there. Anna deserved a chance. Maybe this would turn out better than she originally thought.

Elsa reached up and laid her hand over Anna's. The platinum blonde met the other woman's gaze with a small smile. "Thank you Anna… for… well, for giving me a second chance at a life." Anna smiled as well and her eyes gleamed.

"I'm just happy that you decided to come Elsa." Anna replied softly.

-Scene Cut-

After another thirty minutes of driving Anna broke the silence and said, "We're nearing the border. We'll be across in a couple of minutes. After that it's a fifteen minute drive to the town."

Elsa shifted, the seat was starting to get uncomfortable. She could see a checkpoint for crossing the state line ahead.

The car was starting to get hot.

"Anna, is the fucking heater on? Turn it off." Elsa growled wiping sweat off of her forehead. They pulled closer to the border.

"Elsa it's like sixty degrees in here, and the heater is off," Anna replied. Elsa fanned herself with her hand. She was starting to feel sick. They pulled up to the checkpoint. Elsa grimaced clutching at her stomach.

She leaned forward slightly and gasped for breath. She could sort of hear a conversation in the background.

"Oh, Ma'am it's an honor. Go on through." The security guard spoke. Elsa watched him quickly gave a bow.

Anna thanked the man and drove past the border.

Elsa had to unbuckle the seat belt in order to breathe. Her vision was blurring.

"Anna," She called out weakly. Her vision went dark and she could hear the sound of a door opening. Then she felt impact and immediately lost consciousness.

-Scene Cut-

_Elsa's pulled her eyes from the fire and stood up looking around the unfamiliar room. Instead of the cabin, she was in a large stone room. There were sofas lining the walls. A large table at one end of the room surrounded by elegant wooden chairs. Old art decorated the walls. Elsa spotted a huge door at another end of the room. Beside it were windows looking out a beautiful blue sky and a large stone balcony. Elsa walked to the door and opened it. She stepped outside the room and walked to the edge of the balcony. It was so beautiful, what she saw. The world was water as far as the eye could see. One large, sparkling, wonderful sea._

_Elsa stared at the beautiful waves. "I wish Anna could see this…" Elsa murmured softly. She smiled. Anna… the woman was a complete mystery, but Elsa still felt a connection with the strawberry blonde. It was weird. Elsa sat on the railing and dangled her legs over the side. Under her the sea still looked deep._

"_So… how do you like it?" Annette's gentle voice came from behind Elsa. Elsa turned her head seeing the hooded woman sitting beside her on the rail. Elsa looked back out over the ocean. "I love it… it's beautiful. Did you bring us here?" _

"_Yes," Annette replied softly, "This is my home in real life. It truly is a complicated and mysterious castle. Even I haven't found all the nooks and crannies here."_

_Elsa hummed softly and looked over at Annette asking, "Perhaps I could visit you in real life sometimes?"_

_Annette met Elsa's gaze. "I doubt it… but maybe…" Annette looked away. "What are you doing asleep now?" _

_Elsa shrugged replying, "I don't know, I sort of remember feeling sick, and then passing out."_

_Annette swiftly looked at Elsa. "Don't you suppose you should wake up? What if something bad happened?" _

_Elsa giggled. "Do you suppose jumping off would wake me?" She wondered playfully._

_Annette smirked and stated, "Let's find out." Elsa felt herself get pushed off and she watched Annette fall off after her._

-Scene Cut-

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. She quickly shut them again the room was to bright. She waited and opened her eyes a little at a time. Slowly the light dimmed and she could see the room. The platinum blonde sat up slowly. She covered her head with her hands groaning softly. Man, she had a pounding head ache. She felt bandages around her forehead grimaced. What had happened to her?

The last thing she remembered was passing through the border with Anna.

She looked down at herself. Her body was covered by a hospital gown and she had a couple of needles in her arms leading to different contraptions. She debated pulling them out. After a couple seconds thought she decided against it. Pulling out the tubes seemed like a bad idea. The door to her room opened and a doctor walked in.

His hair hung straight down to his shoulders in shiny silver locks. His eyes were a strange yellow color. They seemed to glow. He smiled at Elsa and stepped around the bedside checking one of the monitors.

"How are you feeling Ms. Elsa? All is well I hope?" the doctor asked looking down at the platinum blonde. Elsa nodded staring at his golden eyes curiously.

"Yeah…" She said slowly, "I have a bad headache, but other than I feel fine."

The doctor smiled and handed Elsa a couple of pills and picked up a glass of water handing it to her as well. Elsa swallowed the pills and drained the glass. The doctor took the glass and held it out his free hand.

"I'm Talon. It's a pleasure to meet you." The doctor said with a kind smile.

Elsa took his hand and shook it firmly. His smile widened.

"You can learn a lot about a person by a mere handshake. It's a reliable judge of character." Talon stated and turned Elsa's arm over to pull out a needle.

The platinum blonde smiled graciously at the doctor. "Thank you Talon. I um… well… how did I get here and where's Anna at?" Elsa asked anxiously. Now that she realized Anna was gone she felt really uncomfortable. Everything felt so different, it was unsettling without the strawberry blonde around. Especially when she knew absolutely nothing about where she was.

Talon chuckled and turned off the machines. "Anna brought you earlier. You had passed out and fallen out of the car. Luckily, you only sustained minor injuries. Anna is at the club handling a few idiots. Don't worry I called her as soon as I heard you were awake. I doubt it'll be too long before she gets here."

Elsa nodded her head and lowered her gaze shyly.

"Anna didn't happen to leave a change of clothes did she?" Elsa asked shifting around and tugging at the hospital gown. Hospitals were uncomfortable, the sooner she was out the happier she would be.

"Sure did. They're over there in the chair. The door by the chair leads to the bathroom, you can change in there."

-Scene Cut-

Elsa stared at herself in the mirror. A very visible red tint covered her cheeks. The clothes Anna had left her were extremely questionable.

What Anna had left was a one piece dress, no bra, a pair of fishnet stockings, a pair of black heels, and… a black leather collar. Elsa shifted the dress slightly with crimson cheeks. The covered only a little over half of her relatively small breasts and hung just halfway down her thighs. The stockings were surprisingly comfortable. Elsa looked down at the heels setting off to the side of her feet and the collar she was twisting in her hands.

She was extremely reluctant to put it on.

"Anna… Anna can't seriously expect me to wear this stuff… can she?" Elsa wondered under her breath. She tried to picture herself in the collar, but couldn't make a satisfying picture. Elsa looked up at the mirror gnawing her lip in indecision.

"It's just me... nobody else would know if I just tried it on." Elsa rationed and lifted the collar to her neck. She fiddled with for a second before she managed to get it comfortably set around her neck.

Elsa looked back at her reflection studying it quietly. She looked like a slut… a hot slut, but still a slut.

The door to the bathroom swung open. Elsa turned quickly finding Anna standing at the door. The strawberry blonde's eyes had darkened at the sight of Elsa in the clothes.

"I didn't think you'd put them on. Least of all the collar." Anna chuckled shakily. She sat the set of clothes in her arms to the side and stepped forward. Elsa's face was getting redder by the second. Anna licked her lips slowly. "It makes me wonder…" She was cut off by Elsa slapping her cheek.

"PERVERT!" Elsa yelled and pushed Anna out of the bathroom.

-Scene Cut-

Elsa stepped out of the bathroom with her hands shoved into the pockets of the white jeans Anna had brought. The room was empty except Anna who was sitting in a chair by the door. The strawberry blonde quickly stood and walked in front of Elsa. She eyed the woman up and down before reaching out and pulling the hem of the white button up shirt.

Anna gave a satisfied nod and turned walking towards the door. Elsa reached out and caught Anna wrist.

"Anna…" Elsa started and Anna looked back at her, "I'm sorry for hitting you. That was uncalled for." Anna turned and walked to Elsa. She wrapped her arms around Elsa and rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa returned the hug and smiled warmly. It was nice to have a friend for once.

Anna released Elsa and stepped back. She had a small smile playing at her lips.

"Anna, are we friends?" Elsa asked shyly.

Anna smirked replying, "Duh silly, of course were friends. Now come on lets go. I'm going to show you around town."

-Scene Cut-

**A/N: Sorry for late update, life has been getting hectic recently. Academics and such. I know it's not much, but hopefully it hold you over till I crank out another chapter. Till then! All reviews are welcome and I love you all so much! 3 ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa stared wide eyed at the building in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Seriously?" She asked in shock. Anna stood beside her with sly smirk.

"A hundred percent," Anna chuckled, "Why? Excited to go in and… heh… meet everyone? The girls are all real nice I promise."

"I can't believe you own a frickin brothel…" Elsa sighed passing a hand over her eyes.

"Why not? It's a perfectly sensible business. It gives jobs, keeps people happy, and is a nice source of profit. It's respectable as well. The girls don't sleep with anyone they don't want to and all of the… business… is conducted outside of the lobby area. It's a nice place to just relax. Some of the girls are also great with massages. Speaking from experience."

Elsa eyed Anna before sighing, "Why does _that _not surprise me?"

"Because… I'm a pervert?" Anna offered with an amused grin, "Come on. I have some business to take care of.. They're closed right now. Won't open till nine, so like a couple of hours? Yeah? Yeah."

Anna grabbed Elsa's wrist pulling her to the building. Elsa tried to protest, but Anna was ignoring her it seemed. Reluctantly Elsa followed the strawberry blonde into the building.

The first thing Elsa noticed was the scent. It smelled pleasantly of a mixture of different scents. She could see incense burning at even intervals through the hallway. The scent wasn't overpowering, but it was extremely relaxing. It also made her warm and tingly with each breath. It reminded Elsa of something, but she wasn't sure what. Elsa felt Anna release her wrist and watched her walk down and took the first right in the hall. "Feel free to explore!" Anna yelled. Elsa sighed and strolled through the hallway taking in the large hall.

She could hear music coming from the end of the hall. As well as laughter and talk. Curious, Elsa walked out of the hallway entering a giant room. The room was basically one large room. To her right and left at the corners of the room were stairs leading up to a balcony that circled around the edge of the room. The balcony was supported by stone pillars with intricate patterns. There were comfortable couches around the edge of the room, under the balcony. In the center area there were piles of pillows seemingly placed randomly over the floor.

Next, Elsa realized there were women everywhere, as well as some men here and there. From a quick guess, somewhere around thirty people or more in that large room. They were dotting the room hanging out in twos or threes. Elsa looked left and saw one of the woman holding another close. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were chatting softly. The taller of the two grinned and the shorter one tiptoed to kiss the other. The tall woman lifted her hand to caress the shorter woman's cheek as they kissed. Elsa turned away with burning cheeks.

She saw a group of four girls dancing and laughing. One spotted her and excitedly caught the others attention motioning towards Elsa. The other three caught sight and they all stared at her quietly. Elsa, feeling shy surrounded by so many people, meekly raised her hand and waved. The woman giggled excitedly to each other and seeming to come to a decision the four of them walked quickly over to Elsa.

The first to arrive was a brunette with brownish-black eyes. The woman eyed Elsa and licked her lips slowly. "Missy look at her! She's even more handsome up close! But look at her clothes. That won't do at all, and the things we could do with her hair." One with crimson hair and eyes said as she looked up Elsa up and down.

Another woman, with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes reminiscent of Anna's, giggled and wrapped her arms around one of Elsa hugging it to her chest. "I agree with Ember, and look at that blush. She's such a virgin! How I would love to change that. Mmm, and her skin is so soft." Elsa gained a full body blush as the fourth girl hugged her opposite arm. The woman's hair was a freshwater lake blue. Her eyes were sea emerald.

"What do you make of her Aqua?" The brunette, Missy, Elsa assumed, asked the blue haired woman.

Aqua smirked and fiddled with the hem of Elsa's shirt. "I agree with Alice. I like her she's cute and shy. That's always a fun combination." Elsa shifted her weight, "Let's go to a dark corner and show our new guest a very… warm welcome."

"w… wait…" Elsa sputtered out, "What about Anna?"

"Don't worry about her sugar," Missy giggled, "Alice will find her before we open up."

"B… but…" Elsa whined as the women led her out of the room.

-Scene Cut-

Two hours later found Elsa truly having a wonderful time. She and the four girls were in the middle of a very intense game of twister. Elsa, Aqua, and Missy were the only ones still in. Alice had lost early on and Ember had set out to spin the wheel. So far they had played five games, Ember had one the last two while Alice had won the first and Aqua the second. Elsa was in a knot with the other two. Her upper body was tucked in between the two girls. Aqua was staring down into Elsa's eyes with a smirk. Missy shifted slightly below Elsa and laughed with triumph. "~your turn Elsaaaa~" Aqua sang teasingly.

Elsa heard the wheel start to spin and bit her bottom lip hard. The wheel fell to a stop. "Right foot green." Ember chuckled. Elsa groaned, now she had to move her foot all the way to the other side of the board. She checked around looking for a path. She saw a good one but in order to do it…

"Alice…" Elsa sighed, "Would you please… unbutton my jeans?"

"That might be a bad idea sweet Elsa~" Aqua giggled, "Alice might not be able to control herself. I on the other hand-"

"No." Elsa stated firmly.

Elsa heard a familiar giggle and she blushed deeply. "I could unbutton your jeans." Anna giggled. Elsa felt hands ghost over her legs.

"Eek! Pervert!" Elsa exclaimed. She tried to get away from Anna but ended up falling. She took both Missy and Aqua down with her. There was a chorus of laughter from all the women. Elsa smiled shyly and tried to hide her burning cheeks. Elsa peeked over Aqua to see Anna watching her with an amused smile. Elsa couldn't help but smile just a little bit brighter.

"If you're done playing tangle-up- with-the-hot-girls, we should get going," Anna teased winking playfully. Aqua hugged Elsa tightly.

"So you do think I'm hot!~" Aqua sung peppering Elsa's face with kisses.

"Eek!" Elsa laughed, "Someone help me!" Elsa felt Aqua's weight leave her body. There was a small thud and a small moan. Elsa looked over to see that Ember had tackled Aqua down. The pair had their lips pressed together firmly and Elsa saw Ember's hand rubbing at Aqua's center.

Anna had walked up and held her hand down to Elsa. The platinum blonde grasped Anna's hand and squeaked when she was pulled up effortlessly. So quickly was Elsa pulled up that she fell forward into Anna. The strawberry blonde caught Elsa in her arms and held her lightly. Elsa was only neck high to Anna at the moment. She tilted her head to look up at Anna. Anna was looking down at her with an unreadable expression.

Elsa had the urge to lean up and kiss the she-devil. She started to lean up towards the woman. She was getting closer and closer to the deep red lips. Suddenly, a loud moan came from somewhere and Elsa paused. She realized what was happening. She squeaked and hid her face in Anna's shoulder shaking her head quickly. Anna chuckled and asked, "Are you ready to go?" Elsa nodded

"Where's our bye, hugs?!" Missy asked indignantly. Elsa blushed and turned around. The women were standing in a small group watching them quietly. Elsa opened up her arms and Missy stepped into the hug. Elsa hugged her warmly and went through hugging the other three girls.

"Thank you for the good time!" Elsa smiled as she stepped back to Anna's side, "I can't wait to come visit again!"

-Scene Cut-

Elsa sat humming in the passenger seat of Anna's car. "Where are we going now?" Elsa asked as they drove by rows of diverse buildings.

"We're going home. It's been a long day, it's eleven at night, and I need some sleep. As do you, Talon said you need to rest." Anna stated casually, "Also, I'm taking you back to the hospital tomorrow. Talon wants to do a check-up as a precaution."

"Aww… I wanna go somewhere fun… If we were in Japan we could go to a karaoke place, like in the manga I read!" Elsa giggled looking out the window at the sky.

She felt a gentle touch on her leg. Elsa looked over to see Anna point ahead. She followed Anna's finger to see a huge three story house. "Wow is that yours!?" Elsa asked excitedly.

"Yup," Anna replied with a small shrug.

Elsa frowned and leaned back. She looked out the window saying, "It must be nice. To be able to have whatever you want. To be able to shrug off having a nice house." She thought she heard a small growl. Elsa ignored it and continued on, "You're so lucky Anna… I'm jealous…"

The car pulled into a large garage at the side of the giant light blue house. Anna got out slamming her door shut. Elsa winced and looked down at her hands. She felt bad about upsetting Anna. Elsa's door opened and she looked up to see Anna holding the door open. Elsa smiled shyly and looked away. Quickly she took off her seat belt and stepped out of the car. Anna shut the door saying, "Don't worry about your stuff. I'll send someone out after it all later. Let's just go straight to bed."

"Wait Anna…" Elsa started grabbing the strawberry blonde's hand, "I'm sorry… for saying those things. If I hurt your feelings I didn't mean too."

Anna turned towards Elsa and smiled. "It's okay Elsa," Anna started happily, "I forgive you. We are friends aren't we? Would you like to sleep with me tonight? Not like the bad kind. It'll be nice… having someone to sleep with." Elsa nodded her head through a small blush.

"Ok sounds like a plan. Lead the way!" Elsa stated excitedly.

-Scene Cut-

_Elsa hit the water with a splash. She swam to the surface with a small cry of shock. Her head popped out of the water and she heard familiar laughing. Elsa spun looking for the source of the voice. She zeroed in on Annette siting at the water's edge and laughing at her. Elsa narrowed her eyes and swam towards the shore. Annette kicked at the water with her bare feet. Her robe was pulled up to her knees. Her skin was a touch darker than caramel._

_Elsa stopped a few feet away from Annette. The robed woman watched Elsa warily. Elsa smirked and splashed water towards Annette with as much force as she could muster. Annette squeaked as the huge splash hit its mark. Elsa sent a few more splashes towards the woman with a grin. Annette came out of the ordeal almost soaking wet._

_Annette glared daggers towards Elsa, who just smirked as she climbed out of the watched Elsa closely as the platinum blonde  
>adjusted her now soaked bra. "Why don't you just strip? We're both girls." Annette questioned.<em>

_Elsa blushed lightly and replied, "Sure... if you take off your robe."_

_Annette shrugged and stated, "I would've taken it off forever ago. If only you had asked."The woman pulled her arms out of the sleeves and Elsa watched with interest as the robe was slowly worked up. Her eyes followed the lustrous skin that was slowly revealing itself. She was in awe ofthe bare, smooth looking skin. So far Annette was every bit as enchanting as her personality. _

_Elsa was just beginning to wonder if Annette wore anything under her robe when she caught sight of a pair of cute pink polka dot boxer._

_"Aww... your boxers are so cute!" Elsa giggled teasingly. Annette chuckled and continued working the robe up. Elsa continued following with her gaze. She was impressed with Annette's toned stomach. She had a desire to run her hands over the skin and find out if it was as smooth as it looked. Elsa blushed at the thought and lowered her gaze in an attempt to hide her warm cheeks._

_"Like what you see?" Annette teased haughtily. Elsa stuck her tounge out at the woman who chuckled darkly. "Careful, I might decide to... relieve you of your tounge."_

_Elsa laughed, "Yeah. As if you don't love the sound of my voice."_

_"I'm getting there." Annette giggled. Elsa blushed lightly at her words and looked away._

_"Can't you just, I dunno, 'poof' your clothes off?" Elsa wondered as she poked at the sand.  
><em>

_Elsa felt slim arms encircle her neck. "I did... now I could 'poof' your clothes off. I think that'd make for a much more pleasing sight."  
><em>

_Elsa turned crimson and lowered her gaze to the woman's dark arms. "I'm not that pretty... I don't see how you think I am." Elsa murmured leaning back against Annette._

_Elsa felt gentle breathing in her ear and a shiver crawled up her spine. "You don't need to see how I think you're pretty. You just have to know that I do." Annette's voice was gentle and Elsa smiled shyly._

_She reached up and ran her fingers over Annette's arm lightly. She grinned and fell backwards into the woman taking them both to the ground. Annette gave a squeak of suprise as they hit the ground. Elsa laughed and stared up at the sky relaxing against her friend._

_"Annette... could you teach me how to use Magic?" Elsa questioned softly. She felt Annette stiffen slightly under her._

_"You're asking a lot Elsa... Learning to wield Magic's power is no easy task. I have practiced for more years than I care to count and there is somuch that I don't know." Annette paused momentarily. _

_Elsa looked up at the woman's face for the first time. Her thick black hair splayed out on the sand  
>like a shinning blanket. Her crystaline eyes stood out against her dark skin. She wore a light layer of light blue eye shadow the flared out gently.<em>

_ Her thin lips had a coat of light blue as well and were outlined by a thin trail of black. Her features for the most part were very reminiscent of Anna's. Elsa pushed it aside as coincidence.  
><em>

_"Why is it... that you want to learn how to wield Magic?" Annette finished meeting Elsa's eyes._

_Elsa shrugged, "For no other reason to know I suppose."  
><em>

_Annette's lips twitched into a small smile. "A noble goal. To learn something in persuit of wisdom. That's a good attitude. Perhaps I shall try to teach you. But, first we must learn if you have the ability."  
><em>

_"How are we going to do that?" Elsa questioned._

_Annette smirked and poked Elsa's forehead. She laid an arm around Elsa replying, "Simple. But first we're going to have to go inside and dry up."_

_"Aww..." Elsa pouted as Annettte pushed her away and stood up. She took Elsa's hand and helped her up._

_"Hey Annette... We're friends right?" Elsa asked softly. She stared at the ground shyly. Annette giggled and pulled Elsa into a hug and kissed her cheek. Elsa turned dark red and returned the hug._

_"Who wouldn't want to be friends with such a wonderful woman? I count myself lucky to call you friend." Annette stated firmly.  
><em>

_Elsa grinned happily and buried her face in Annette's shoulder. She had two friends now. "I'm glad..." Elsa said softly and clutched Annette closer._

**A/N: So... super late update... sorry. It may happen again. I've hardly been able to write. Don't worry though. I am going to finish this story. It'll just take a while. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed today's chapter. The plot is coming I promise, so be patient. Til next time. I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
